


Microfic Meme: Sterek Version

by misterkevo



Series: Mircofic Meme [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Microfic, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterkevo/pseuds/misterkevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 microfics in 10 genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfic Meme: Sterek Version

**Author's Note:**

> Totally breaking the spirit of this meme by making these more than 10 words each. Not even sorry.

The Microfic Meme

**  
**

** 1\. Angst: **

“If you don’t stop poking that big wolfy nose where it doesn’t belong, you’re gonna get yourself killed,” Stiles accuses. His shoulders slump, defeated, as he mumbles, “I don’t want to watch you die.”

When Derek brushes past him, stone-faced, muttering, “No one said you have to watch,” Stiles knows whatever they shared was over.

 

** 2\. AU: **

“Dude, you don’t remember him?” Derek whispered, watching the grim figure disappear into the woods.

“Remember who?” replied Scott.

“Stilinski,” Derek said. “He’s only a few years older than us. His family. They all burned to death in a fire…”

 

** 3\. Crackfic: **

Taking in the wig, the makeup, the dress, the fake nails, the whole damn package, all Stiles can do is stare. Of all the drag queens Stiles expected to meet at The Jungle…

“I can explain,” stammers Derek.

“Nice heels,” replies Stiles.

 

** 4\. Crossover: **

In all his years of being able to hear thoughts, Stiles has never encountered someone he couldn’t read before. So he approaches the stubbly stranger’s table with extreme caution.

“Hey, man, what can I get you?” he asks, whipping out his order pad.

The stranger squares his shoulders and says, “Do you carry TruBlood?”

Oh. Well damn.

 

** 5\. First Time: **

To most people, losing your virginity to a werewolf would be a terrifying prospect. But then, Stiles isn’t most people, so Derek isn’t all that surprised when the younger man handles his first time a heck of a lot better than Derek himself did.

“That,” Stiles pants. “Was. Awesome. And you don’t have a knot, that’s good to know, ‘cause I was kind of worried. Like, I would’a handled it, not problem, but still. Your dick is sort of amazing the way it is. Perfect, even.”

And if he thought getting fucked might finally shut the guy up, he was wrong.

“Give me, like, twenty minutes and I’ll be ready for another round…”

But Derek was willing to keep trying.

  

** 6\. Fluff: **

It’s hard to say what Stiles’s favorite part of waking up is now. Is it Derek’s big strong arm curled around his ribs? His face pressed into Stiles’s shoulder blade? Or the way he nuzzles closer and plants a kiss into Stiles’s back when he wakes up?

Perhaps it’s how Derek rolls over, declaring “ten more minutes,” and possessively clutches the arm Stiles wraps around Derek’s bare torso.

It’s impossible to pick just one favorite thing about waking up with the man he loves.

 

** 7\. Humor: **

“I cannot believe what I’m seeing,” Stiles blinked.

“What?” frowned Derek. “Why?”

“You – you – you’re supposed to spend your spare time doing shirtless pushups and-and scowling,” Stiles spluttered. “Or mutilating animal carcasses. And generally being creepy. You cannot – you **_must_** not –!”

“Will you pipe down?” ordered Derek, un-pausing his episode of _Adventure Time_. “I haven’t seen this one yet…”

 

** 8\. Hurt/Comfort: **

They never spoke. Derek would nod when Stiles waved at him from across the graveyard. How could he pretend not to notice? But that was it. Derek wasn’t interested in sharing his grief.

And yet, the morning he found fresh bouquets of wolfsbane had mysteriously been placed on all nine Hale graves, he couldn’t help feeling like there was someone out there who understood.

 

** 9\. Smut: **

“Pew!” Stiles exclaims, pressing a palm against his sweaty boyfriend’s torso to keep him from coming in for a kiss. “You stink! You’ve been running around the woods all afternoon, haven’t you?”

“Maybe,” Derek grins.

“Yeah, well, you’d better take a shower if you think you’re gonna get any’a this,” says Stiles.

Arching an eyebrow, Derek steps back, shucks his A-shirt, lets his shorts fall to the floor, and strides toward the bathroom. He pauses at the doorway, looking back at Stiles, whose jaw still drops at the sight of Derek naked, no matter how many times he sees it.

“You coming?”

After a beat, when the words sink in, Stiles scrambles to remove his own clothes.

“Fuck yeah I’m coming.”

 

** 10\. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension): **

“Have you ever noticed we end up in these situations a lot?”

Derek glared at the boy lying on top of him. Hiding from the morgue’s security guard in a cold chamber had seemed like a good idea at the time. They hadn’t realized, then, what a tight fit it would be for two men.

“I’m just saying,” Stiles rambled on, “the pool, the sheriff’s department. That time you wanted me to cut off your arm. You and me, buddy. We’ve gotten into a number of jams together.”

“Will you keep it down?” grunted Derek. “You’re going to get us caught.”

“Okay, okay, sorry. … Um. That’s totally my cell phone, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know eight people died in the Hale fire. The ninth grave is Laura’s. I assume she was given a proper burial when her body was found.


End file.
